Barney's Magical Musical Adventure
"Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 27, 1993. It was the first since "Rock with Barney" not to be aired on television first. Plot Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet a friendly elf named Twynkle who likes to play games and make new friends. She shows them the road to the castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the castle while the king goes fishing the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Educational Theme: Imagination Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke Of York #Castles So High #Castles So High (Reprise) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musician #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs that Debuted in this Video *'Castles So High' *'Silly Sounds' *'If I Had One Wish' *'It's Good to Be Home' Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Derek *Tina *Min *Twynkle the Elf *King Trivia *Production for this video began in July 1992. *In the 1995 re-release of this video a new package and could be used with the Microsoft ActiMates Barney, if you had the TV Pack. *This video marks the first use of Season 2's Barney costume. *This also marks the first time that Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1, and Backyard Gang voices. *This also marks the first use of Season 2's version of "I Love You". *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings the first verse by himself, and the kids sing the second verse by themselves. *This group (Min, Derek, Tina and Michael) also appeared in "A Splash Party, Please". None of them appeared in Carnival of Numbers. *Rick Wetzel (who plays the king) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (Julie). *The is the eighth time where time lapse is used. It happens when Barney and the kids quickly run away from scary sounds (coming from Twinkle). It also happens used when the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *This marks the final use of the Season 1 Barney doll. *This is also the last time Baby Bop is as tall as Barney. *The forest from this video is reused for "Hoo's in the Forest?". *This video was featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video release "Barney's Valentine Adventure" (along with "Be My Valentine, Love Barney"). *This is the first time, since "Playing It Safe" and "Doctor Barney is Here!" in which Baby Bop disappears into a sparkly dust. *According to a behind-the-scenes photo, the backdrop set from the TV series is used. *An underscore of "The Goodbye Song" from "Barney Goes to School" is played when Barney and the kids say goodbye to the King. Picture Gallery V01197uxpqo.jpg|1993 Original Release X5620.jpg|1995-96 Re-release img_0122.jpg|Video CD/DVD Release King Barney - Magical Musical Adventure.jpg|King Barney Barneydoll King BMMA.jpg Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 1 Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos